


Hayato's Revenge

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Oversized Cocks + Hayato's Revenge AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comically Oversized Cock(s), Crack, Dominant Gokudera Hayato, Dubious Consent, Hayato and Tsuna being Tooth-achingly Sweet, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Gokudera Hayato, Revenge is Sweet, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Uses for Dying Will Flames, Shameless Yamamoto Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Hayato proves he isn't aUke, damnit.





	1. Takeshi's Turn - Hayato/Takeshi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Working Title] Four Semes, One Uke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000058) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He takes a week - in which he continues to ride Tsuna on his Sky's demand, but denies any of the others a third go at his ass - to create his plan. He's a little ashamed of himself that he never thought of the sexual uses for his Flames until Hibari has engorged his cock with his Cloud Flames both times he'd taken him. But he doesn't _just_ have one or two Flames within his grasp. He has five (and a sleeping sixth that he ignores; he refuses to be a _Mist_ ) that he can utilise. The Cloud is easy; Hibari had demonstrated that for him, but his other four are part of what it takes him the week to figure out. (Especially as every time he gets a thoughtful look whilst wearing his glasses, Tsuna drags him into a kiss and then down onto his cock; apparently his Sky has a kink. And as Tsuna has moved him into his bedroom, he spends a lot of time speared on it. (He's not an uke! He just enjoys pleasing his Sky. And his Sky is easy to please and he thoroughly enjoys his attention and affection.)

He corners Takeshi first. Not that it's hard; all he has to do is wait in the showers after baseball practise. Takeshi has a routine that leaves him the last one in the changing room - and he locks the room's door and slides into the cubicle with the exhausted Rain. Exhausted enough that with his own Flames coursing just beneath his skin, he can crowd Takeshi against the wall and kick his legs apart enough to gain rapid access to his ass.

He jabs two fingers, coated with the silicone lube he'd infused with his Rain Flames into Takeshi's hole; he takes them easily, almost greedily, and he rests his head against the taller boy's back. "Now who's being the perfect Uke, 'Keshi?"

The idiota groans, braces himself in a slightly better position. "I can't -" the taller boy gasps as he presses against his prostate, "- take Tsuna the way you can." He scissors his fingers, twisting them to spread the lube and taking a moment to Propagate it. "Even after being stretched it hurts too much for me - or him - to enjoy it." He's impatient and he wants to take the Rain, but that was a warning of it's own, that whilst the Rain might enjoy being fucked he needed a certain amount of care taken with him.

"Then whilst I _am_ going to take you, 'Keshi, I'll wait for your say so and whether you're stretched _enough_." There's a shiver of relief at that, and he reaches down, between the taller boy's legs to roll his bollocks in his hand, weighing them, toying with them. He'd suck on them later, between rounds at fucking the Rain. He owed him _at least_ four plowings.

The Rain Flames in the lube do their job, relaxing taut muscles and encouraging them to stretch, to make room for his cock; he uses his Storm very, very carefully to avoid dulling the sensation to the other's prostate, and to clean things out so he needn't worry about forcing Takeshi to his knees later to suck him. (There's a few other things in a bag under his clothes on the bench; whilst his refractory period is short, he will need several hours to manage to take the Rain four times, and he knows himself; he's too impatient to stretch the other each time. And he owes Takeshi for the plug he has to sit, squirming on, through class every day since.)

"How big are you, Hayato?" He's amused; they really had been focused on his ass. He catches one of Takeshi's hands and wraps it around his cock, allowing him to feel it's length and breadth for himself. "I can take it if you go _slowly_. You're a bit bigger that Kyoya in his natural state." Useful information; it would allow him to size the cock-ring he was planning to use on the Cloud appropriately. Unfortunately the height difference between the two of them makes fucking Takeshi in the shower a less that perfect option, so he tows him out to the main area, and the Rain sprawls across the benches, ass up, hole glistening. "Ryohei keeps trying to corner me in the changing rooms, but I won't let him; you'll be the first to fuck me in here, Hayato."

That admission makes him shiver, and the other teen looks so good that he falls on him, with just enough forethought to lay his cock _along_ his crack rather than plunging straight into Takeshi's body the way he wanted to. He ruts there for a handful of thrusts, allowing himself to slide and catch on the hole he'd opened before repositioning and sinking in just as slowly as he could, teasing the Rain. The other boy is hot, and tight, and he absently Propagates the lube again to ensure that he'll enjoy his revenge; he enjoyed the closet incident after all.

(He over does it slightly; he knows he has when the lube starts to squish out with every thrust and dripping down Takeshi's thighs. Not that it matters, a little Storm will clean him up again.)

And Takeshi is so sensitive; so prone to shivering and moaning and begging that it's delightful, even if he is still going achingly slowly compared to how the Rain took his ass that first time in the closet. No matter; it means he can set an easy pace, one that he can continue for at least another half an hour before he'll need a break. Half an hour of being fucked, slow and easy and deep has Takeshi writhing under him, incapable of speech, of doing anything other than taking his cock; there's a puddle of cum and pre-cum beneath him, the other boy's cock having dripped steadily for most of the time he's been being taken. He's counted three orgasms from Takeshi, all of which he's had to bite his lip through, but that's not going to work this time; he's pushed it off _too_ long.

He lets go, lets his hips stutter and jerk and the Propagated cum in his balls to fill the depths of the Rain; the taller boy whines, and he collapses on him for a moment, the experience of cumming round the plug in his ass, the oversized glass plug, so pretty and so very unforgiving (but also so very necessary to keep him stretched and ready for Tsuna) making his knees weaken and ripping his control from him briefly. Not that Takeshi seems to mind that much. He regains himself, and pulls out slowly, fumbling in the bundle he'd brought with him for the blue silicone plug he'd chosen for the Rain. He eases it in, carefully, tickling the sensitive ring of muscles as it stretched around the widest portion. He steals a hiccuping sob at the overstimulation from Takeshi, and then pulls him up, and slapping his ass sends him back to the showers while he burns away the evidence of their ... mischief.

He joins Takeshi in the shower, but keeps his hands to himself, other than to slap away the Rain's hands from his ass when he tries to remove the plug. It's nowhere near as large as the one up his ass, so the other teen can just _cope_. He was only going to have to wear it for a half an hour; long enough for them to walk to Takesushi and escape Tsuyoshi's attentions for Takeshi's bedroom. He wanted the other again in his own bed; and then perhaps the private dojo. He considered. He'd settle for one more round, though he was going to try out Hibari's trick _and_ the Sun one he'd thought of. And fill him full enough that it would _show_.

(He'd almost be amused to see Takeshi have to explain that to his father, but he respected Tsuyoshi enough not to tempt him to borrow Shigure Kintoki back to decapitate him with for debauching his son.)

Takeshi has to be coaxed into the walk home; he's quite obviously never tried to function normally with his prostate being continuously stimulated and his internal muscles 'irritated' by an intruder - though he has figured out how to walk normally by the time they enter Takesushi. Fortunately Tsuyoshi is busy; because by half way up the stairs Takeshi is so overstimulated he has to _crawl_ to his bedroom.

He just follows him, enjoying the sight of that perfect, baseball toned ass stretching Takeshi's jeans, and making sure that he blocks any chance of Tsuyoshi seeing him like this. "Naked on the bed, please, 'Keshi." The Rain is happy to comply; the flash of the blue plug bringing him back to full hardness, too. He takes the time to lock the door, and wedge a chair under the handle before he strips himself. Takeshi has himself in hand on the bed, his eyes half-lidded and his hips rocking gently, probably stimulating himself with the plug.

He swats Takeshi's hands away from his cock, and bends his head, capturing it's tip and sucking and swallowing and pushing _himself_ \- with Rain Flames to the back of the throat, numbing his gag reflex - until he has most of Takeshi's length in his mouth and throat. It was a good test of his idea; he wanted to be able to deep throat Tsuna eventually. He'll need to work on that, though. Possibly on Ryohei, as well as Takeshi.

He also gets a grip on the base of the plug, and fucks the Rain with it, receiving a few weak spurts of cum as his reward - which just won't do. He brushes his fingers, alight with Sun and Cloud Flames gently over Takeshi's balls, cradling them until they feel hot and heavy and full again, and the Rain is whining at the unfamiliar stimulation. He wants Takeshi to have made a _mess_ of himself and his bed when he's done with him.

He lets Takeshi's cock slip from his mouth, and works the plug back out again, before replacing it with his own cock; this time the Rain is beneath him, kissable and mostly out of it, thanks to the multiple orgasms he's had. He pulls one of those lovely long legs up onto his shoulder, and bends the taller teen almost in half to press a kiss to his lips. The different angle makes the passage he's buried in _feel_ different; he even bumps into the end of it in this position; not that that matters with what he's about to do. (He had experimented successfully with this idea on his own, but something told him it would be different _in_ someone.)

It is. Takeshi's eyes snap open, and he watches the pupils dilate as the size of his cock slowly increases. The feeling of being so tightly wrapped - he shudders. If that's even half of what Tsuna gets from his struggles to take him - he's going to have to make sure to take a ride or three on his Sky this evening. But he remembers the Rain's earlier warning, and watches carefully, trying hard to gauge whether he was still enjoying himself. "Forget you're a Cloudy Storm, Haya. Feels good -" he stops the Flame use and starts to move, carefully, leaning in every third or fourth thrust to kiss the lips of the panting Rain beneath him.

He wraps one hand around the Rain's cock, and allowed just a touch of Lightning to seep into it, allowing the low current to arc over it, and _dragging_ Takeshi's orgasm from him. The spray of cum, courtesy of his refilling of the other's balls is impressive; some even ends up on his face, and he licks his lips, catching a drop or three, and the only reason there's no scream is the way Takeshi is biting his own hand. The comparative feel of the Rain's internal contractions explains _exactly_ why Hibari routinely inflates his cock, too. He can't help but cum; and with his Cloud Flames already in play, the realisation that he's going to leave Takeshi ridiculous full just amuses him - especially when the Rain acquires a belly from it and another small spurt of cum dribbles from his cock, making it clear he wasn't the only one enjoying the sensation.

It takes careful manoeuvring to pull out without spilling too much of the huge amount of lube and cum he's filled Takeshi with; and the hole takes the plug again _easily_ ; the addition of a little Rain Flames keeps the passage from protesting it's overfilled state. He flops down beside the worn out Rain, and pets the other teen's bulging belly, and coaxes him into another round of kissing. "Make sure you're in the shower when you pull out that plug, 'Keshi. Otherwise you're going to have a _horrendous_ mess to clean up." He learned _that_ the hard way; after the closet and the night time rounds with the four of them, he'd pulled the plug out and yeah. There'd been a mess, and he'd been so _very_ open. Perhaps he should stay, nap and help Takeshi with the clean up? Then he could get the Rain to help with his plan for Ryohei ...


	2. Ryohei's Turn - Hayato/Ryohei, Hayato/Takeshi, Takeshi/Ryohei

Catching their Sun is remarkably easy once he talks Takeshi into helping (their Rain is a shameless voyeur; he's quite happy to aid in return for getting to _watch_ ). Ryohei runs every morning; he lives in Dying Will Mode far more than any of the rest of them do, and he has enormous amounts of energy as a result. If he doesn't run before school, he gets his ass thrashed by Hibari for being too loud, too boisterous; it makes him predictable, and they flood one of the alleys with their combined Rain Flames. Ryohei gets six foot into the passageway before he drops, their Will sufficient to overcome his.

Takeshi is perfectly happy to help carry Ryohei to his old apartment (there's another week or two on the lease, and he wants some privacy for this); the Sun is his height, but with a bulkier build that means he's got a good twenty pound of muscle mass on him. He'd have struggled to do this on his own, unless he'd used his Cloud Flames to amplify his body strength; and it's definitely easier to get him up the stairs with a second person. Takeshi gleefully takes a seat, making himself comfortable after they strip Ryohei and dump him on the futon; and he snorts and empties out the bag he'd been carrying, leaving a bottle of lube, a sunshine yellow plug and the linen rope he'd chosen to tie Ryohei up with.

He finishes tying up their Sun just as he starts to come round from the Rain Flames; his body goes from loose and easy to tense, fighting the bindings - fortunately he'd taken the time to run the ropes under the bed to use Ryohei's movements against him, even as he registers who has him tied up.

"I EXTREMELY don't like this, Octopus-head." Except Ryohei's body 'extremely' disagrees with his words, his cock standing up, straining for attention, pre-cum dribbling down; his balls high and full, and his body flushed.

"I disagree, Turf-top. Your body certainly doesn't mind your situation. Why, it's behaving like an uke's would, for me." He offers Ryohei a wicked grin, pushing two fingers coated in the same Flame enhanced lube into the Sun's body. They went in very, very easily. "See; I bet I could just push my cock straight in and you'd take it all the way to the root." The muscles around his fingers tensed, tightening, try to force them back out again.

"I would EXTREMELY not enjoy that." He snorts and dips his head to suck on the cock waving in front of him, working his head lower and lower with the aid of Rain Flames until the angle was too awkward to get anymore of it into his throat then swallowed several times while rolling those tight, hot bollocks in the hand not occupied with fingering the hole he was planning to fill. Ryohei's body finds it release, perhaps predictably just as he backed off, wanting to try a different angle, and he has to swallow rapidly as the cock in his mouth pulses a dozen times; he lifts his head, licking his lips, the taste tangy.

"I 'extremely' disagree, Turf-top. And the belly-full of cum I just received is my evidence." He turns his head, amused at the slight whining sound from Takeshi. The Rain's hand is in his pants, teasing himself, and his hips rock slowly. "Wouldn't you agree that denoted enjoyment, Takeshi?"

"Definitely." He's amused by the neediness in the Rain's eyes; he manages to keep out of his reply, but only _just_ , and he's almost tempted to leave Ryohei to consider his ass's fate while he blows Takeshi for being such a good boy. His eyes flick to the things he left beside the bed as he turns back to the bed and he decides that he can have his cake _and_ eat it. The Sun's cock has softened, and he's still limp from that - apparently much needed - orgasm; it's the work of moments to wrap the cock ring around his balls and shaft, and to slide in the yellow silicone plug into the older teen's ass, despite his protests (a little Rain Flame helps, with that, relaxing the muscles) and turn the vibrations on. He'd meant to use it later, but the best laid plans and all that rot.

Ryohei suitably occupied, he stands, stretching and saunters across to Takeshi, leaning down to kiss the Rain, before sliding, gracefully, to his knees between the taller boy's legs and taking over the handling of the cock in front of him.

"This is EXTREMELY not fair, Octopus-head." He ignores the Sun's protests, choosing instead to deal with Takeshi's 'little' problem. It's already getting easier to suck cock; especially since he'd figured out how to use a combination of Rain and Sun Flames to stop his jaw aching, and compared to Ryohei, Takeshi's cock was much easier; and at a better angle. He succeeds - briefly - to work his nose all the way down to Takeshi's pubes, though he doesn't manage that for very long; a foot of cock is a difficult thing to deep throat, and he comes up again gasping; even if his Flames were propagating the Oxygen is his blood, his subconscious didn't like the 'not breathing' part of having his throat completely full of cock.

Takeshi's hands tangle in his hair, and there's a warning tug as the Rain gets closer to the edge again; rather than backing off any further, he allows one hand to slide back, and he plunges two, slick fingers into his hole, setting him off when they make contact with his bruised and sore prostate. He doesn't even _try_ to swallow it all, just rising to his feet and allowing it drip down his chin and crossing back to the futon, where he leans down and kisses the Sun, forcing it on him. Ryohei's cock is hard and weeping again, and he swallows the mouthful of cum he forced on him without pulling a face. He pets him, and murmurs "Such a _very_ good uke," which does earn him a glare.

And a "EXTREMELY not funny, Hayato. Release me." He shakes his head and picks up the bottle of lube again.

"Not until I've fucked you." That earns him a struggling Sun again, and he tilts his head, confused. "You'll fuck me, but you won't let me fuck _you_ , Lawnhead? Afraid? Or is it something else? Your body certainly appreciated my fingers earlier; and the plug has you hard and weeping, despite having cum hard once already. What's so different about me sticking a cock in there and taking my pleasure that you'd fight your wrists bloody to stop it?" He slicks the fingers of one hand again, and shifts to kneel between the straining thigh muscles. "Afraid that enjoying having a cock up there will 'unman' you? Did it 'unman' me, when the four of you shared me, and drove me through a dozen orgasms?" The question is rhetorical, the Sun's eyes wide, breathing panting and heavy, and he shoves Ryohei's thighs wider apart, and turns off and pulls the plug out with an audible 'pop'. He slides all four fingers in in it's place, careful to spread more lubricant around the walls of the older teen's hole. Ryohei tries to clamp down, to push them out again, but he allows Rain Flames to trickle in, relaxing the muscles to the point of non resistance.

"I EXTREME-" He slides his cock in, lifting the Sun's thighs to wrap around his waist, and using just a touch of his Storm Flames to clear out the Rain he'd used to relax Ryohei. The thrust and the sudden increase in sensation leave him gasping for breath, protest cut off.

"If it didn't 'unman' me, it won't 'unman' you, and if it did 'unman' me, why was it okay to do, Ryohei?" He watches the Sun's eyes as he processes that question, and lays his hand, coated in the pale yellow Flames of his weak Sun on the boxer's flat belly. The trick he's trying takes even more finesse than the one he'd copied from Hibari - he thinks he's failed for a long moment, and then he's being squeezed and massaged rhythmically by Ryohei's body, the muscle fibres Activating for him in sequence, and he stays still. "I'm still waiting for an answer, Turf-top."

"I EXTREMELY don't know the answer." He rewards that response with a slow, tight stroke of the Sun's cock, and a single, slow thrust, aimed at his prostate.

"That'll do. Now I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to think about that, Ryohei. And enjoy what I'm doing of course. Perhaps I'll let Takeshi take a turn when I'm done." He punctuates his statement with another thrust; he feels the Sun shutting down again, trying to reject the intruder at the suggestion of Takeshi having him too. "Again, nothing that you haven't done to _me_ , Turf-top." He sets a slow, measured pace, matching it with a similar stroke of the Sun's cock. He allows his Flames to dissipate from the other's abdomen, and is amused when they keep rhythmically clenching _anyway_. "Better." He speeds up slightly, and is rewarded with the starts of a pink flush creeping up Ryohei's chest, and he unsnaps the cock-ring he'd put on the Sun earlier. "I want you to _extremely_ cum for me, Ryohei."

His answer is a fountain of cum, and the body he's fucking getting incredibly tight. So tight he can barely move; not that he needs to, not when he's been waiting for this. He lets go himself, allows himself to fill the Sun beneath him, his vision greying with the intensity, of it. He's still more composed than Ryohei is, who looks seriously confused as well as post-orgasmic. And is still so tight around him that he can't pull out until he applies Rain Flames to the other teen's ass. He thought penis capitvus was a fucking urban legend!

He doesn't untie the boxer though, instead turning back to Takeshi. "So, do you _want_ a turn Takeshi?" The Rain eyes the two of them, and nods. "I'll need to relax him so you can get in; he's spasmed, so it's going to feel very, very tight." He guides Takeshi in, and watches as twelve inches of cock slides in easily to Ryohei. He allows the Rain Flames to dissipate and watches Takeshi's face in amusement as Ryohei snaps back tight around him. The Sun's cock is erect again, suggesting that this isn't a pain response, and he kisses Takeshi and gives him a hand by applying Lightning Flames to Ryohei. It brings the Sun off again, and this time his body relaxes, allowing the Rain to _really_ fuck him.

Takeshi and Ryohei fucking are a _very_ pretty sight. Talking the Rain into helping with their Sun was an _excellent_ idea. He'll leave Takeshi to it now; an orgasm has reminded him of the plug in his ass, and he'd much rather that the next one came with a cock - Tsuna's cock, if he was being precise - in it's place. There was no _give_ in glass.  And Ryohei seems happy enough taking it up the ass now; at least compared to the negative response earlier; or at least that's his interpretation of the way the Sun is moaning and squirming. He slips out to shower; if he hurries, he might even make dinner at Tsuna's.


	3. Kyoya's Turn - Hayato/Kyoya

Their Cloud is one that he's had to plan the capture of most carefully. Hibari is phenomenally strong; he uses his Cloud Flames more internally than anything else, amplifying his capabilities well beyond even the superhuman. It's why he finally decides on borrowing three of his sister's bizarre-er poison cooking variations. They're not that hard to slip into the prefect's lunch, and he follows him up to the roof, where the yawning prefect clearly intends to sleep in the sun rather than attend afternoon classes.

The Flame suppressant takes effect; he watches Hibari, who lives in Dying Will Mode almost as much as Ryohei, yawn again and settle down for a nap, Flames at the lowest ebb he's ever seen from the older teen, and then the aphrodisiac kicks in. He waits a good twenty minutes, watching, waiting to see if Hibari will burn through the suppressant - designed to knock out Byakuran if he was to start being troublesome again - but he doesn't. What he does do is start trying to hump his beloved school in his sleep.

And moan. And that's when he steps forward, and uses his Storm Flames to strip the Cloud, leaving him naked and still humping the roof of his precious school - and his ass up and exposed. It's the work of moments to lash the Cloud's wrists and ankles together, and to strip himself. He's kind; he pushes a cushion between the Cloud and the roof; the chafing was going to be _cruel_.

Then he kneels and slides slick fingers into the upturned ass. They go in _very_ easy, and he remembers the way he'd been praised by the Cloud for taking their shared Sky. Given that he's been the one riding Tsuna this week, he wonders who Hibari has been taking ...

(He fists him. Just because. Having the prickly Cloud riding his arm, taking the fist that deep into his body is a _fantastic_ thing to watch. But he really will have to use his own Cloud Flames to get any pleasure from Hibari's ass given how _open_ he is.)

... he shakes his head in amusement, and pours the remaining 1/4 bottle of lube in, watching it drip and pool inside the Cloud's ass. It looks exceedingly pretty as it oozes deeper into Hibari's passage, and then he guides himself in. Hibari’s so open that he manages to slide in and only have contact on the base of his cock; not that that remains the case for long. He floods his cock with Cloud Flames, and watches as it swells to fill the available space, and then until he feels the skin around him stretch taut and the lube starts to squirt back out, forced out by the presence of his now _Tsuna_ sized cock.

His sister's cooking is definitely proving it's worth; but time for the Cloud to wake up; he wants an interactive fuck - if he was into somnophilia or necrophilia, he'd just invest in toys. They make some _very_ realistic sex dolls these days. (Perhaps he should point Xanxus's pervert Sun at them? Not that his habits were anything to do with him.)

It only takes the _faintest_ touch of his Storm to the other's Flames, to encourage them to burn out the effects of the sedative, and the ass he's invaded clenches abruptly, tightening up so suddenly around him that he almost cums in sympathy. Almost. He knows what that feels like, after all. It's an exquisite sort of pain, being that full.

Hibari starts to move almost immediately, but then stills, and it's clear he'd been expecting to wake up on a cock that large - but not his based on the expression when he turns his head to see who is filling him. "Well _done_ , Herbivore. Now, if you do well enough, I might even let you escape the biting you so _richly_ deserve." He can't resist a challenge; and he wouldn't have thought the Cloud was the closest to being the other out-and-out bottom in the group; but judging by the squirming, clenching, _needy_ nature of his rear, he definitely liked being fucked. A lot.

So he obliges; but if Kyoya wants to be impressed, he has a whole _host_ of ideas to try out on him. He'd start with seeing just how _big_ he could go. Kyoya had definitely taken bigger than his current size; whilst his asshole was stretched tight around the base of his cock, it wasn't pink or threatening to tear the way Ryohei's had been, which definitely meant he could go larger. The Cloud squirms appreciatively in response; and then he switches to his Sun, to make him clench how _he_ wanted him to. (He has to press firm fingers to the underside of the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm when Hibari's body complies; it feels like his cock is being _crushed_.)

"A little bigger Herbivore." His eyes widen at the implication; he was already bigger than Tsuna's monster cock; who had the prefect been playing with? But he obliges, and their Cloud _melts_ beneath him. And his hole is still stretched, still taut, but only just going faintly pink - though if he looks carefully, he can see the faintest scarring from where the older boy had overdone it at some point - and he traces the muscle in awe.

"How much _can_ you take, Hibari-san." The question slips his lips and there's an amused sound from the Cloud beneath him.

"Our Sky still has some growing to do." Is not an answer; at least it's not an answer until he remembers the older Sky who frequently invades Namimori and rather enjoys baiting their Cloud. At least he _thinks_ Kyoya means Dino, rather than Byakuran or Xanxus. Or even - he shudders mentally - Tsuna's 'father'. At least the thought of the man's cock has him backing off from the hair-trigger he'd been balancing on. Not that who he'd been fucking mattered - unless they were feeling possessive, and he doubted Hibari would tolerate being thought of as a possession very well. He tucked the thought away, and settled to fucking the prickly bastard on his cock well enough to evade the biting he almost certainly deserves - though he is beginning to suspect that the Cloud took his bait _deliberately_ , an opinion that's only confirmed when the ropes binding him fall away, and he has to deal with the Cloud rocking back against his thrusts, trying to get him yet deeper inside.

He's glad he poured so much lube into the older teen's body; it means the slide, for all it's impossible tightness is _easy_ and pleasurable for both of them. He still had several more tricks to show off for the Cloud; and that was before he demonstrated what he'd figured out he could do with the other Flames he had access to. He twisted the Sun Flames he'd been using to massage himself, directing them deeper, to curl around the nerves that would burn with pleasure when the Cloud came, and poured _fire_ into them. He thought he'd failed for a long moment, and then Kyoya _howled_ and came, spraying the roof of Nami-chuu with an enormous amount of cum, and he had to hold the Cloud up until he regained his stability. " _Herbivore._ " There was demand and inquiry wrapped up in that word.

"Sun to trigger the orgasm, Cloud to amplify it. And Lightning to prevent myself from cumming." There's a sharp nod, and then Hibari is moving again, and he's flat on his back, the Cloud riding him.

"Again." The single word is an order, and he stretches his arms over his head, letting Hibari do all the work for the moment.

"Earn it." The Cloud snarls at him, and then he really is being ridden in earnest, and whoever Kyoya does this with on a nightly basis is enormous if he can slam down on his Cloud-engorged cock this way and not injure himself. The Cloud's hand drops to his own cock, intent on bringing it back to full hardness, but he slaps it away, and instead wraps his hand around it, green fire dancing over his knuckles and the rings on that hand.

Hibari's back arches at the sensation, and his cock goes from half-hard to weeping pre-cum like a leaky faucet again; he answers the Cloud's raised eyebrow with a smirk. "Lightning, again. Into electro-play, Kyoya?" He allows his hand to drop lower, and teases the Cloud's balls with the electricity dancing over his skin. They retreat up, and he allows the Lightning Flames to fade, calling Sun Flames and Cloud in their place, and watching as they drop back down, suddenly heavy and full of cum again, and his eyes light with glee at the tortured look on the Cloud's face as he pushes them to the size of oranges and they jiggle and complain at his movements. “If you won’t ride, Kyoya, get back on your hands and knees." Hibari starts to snarl, but he still has his balls in his hand and he squeezes the paper thin, tight skin warningly.

The Cloud struggles to his feet, and it's arousing as hell to watch his cock slowly remerge from the older teen's body. Especially as the Cloud's own cock is fairly svelt without Cloud enhancements, so his balls look ridiculous, and he's half way to his feet by the time his cock pops free of the other's ass. But he does assume the requested position, and he could plunge his arm in to that open hole to the elbow; he doesn't. He trickles a little more Cloud Flame into his cock, making it big enough that Hibari will _feel_ his reentry, and then rest it's head against the opening, and presses back in. His thrust cause Kyoya's balls to swing, and that does drag a moan from the Cloud’s throat.

(He _totally_ gets why Tsuna likes him to ride him in reverse cowboy; watching a cock _that_ size slowly emerge from and disappear into a hole that was originally that small was arousing as anything he'd _ever_ seen. The only thing that would top this would be watching his Sky take a cock the size of the one their Cloud obviously took regularly.)

A touch of Rain Flames dulls the sensation enough that he can go back to fucking the Cloud with enthusiasm - straight through his next orgasm, which leaves the roof covered in cum; not that he lets Hibari's balls shrink. No, he inflates them even further, until they're almost in his way; the Cloud's response to them swinging about is hysterical - especially when he stills and applies Lightning Flames to them; the muscle spasms around his cock are delightful.

"Have earned myself a reprieve from being bitten to death, yet, Kyoya?" He asks the question, tweaking one of the older teen's nipples and sinking Sun Flames into the vestigial glands beneath the skin; he swaps sides and wonders if the Cloud will realise what he's done before his next playdate with that giant cock he's obviously enamoured with.

"For today, yes." He hides a grin, and settles his hands on Hibari's hips, and allows the Rain and Lightning he'd been using to leash his own orgasm to fade away. It only takes four, vicious thrusts - on the third of which he uses his Flames again to trigger the Cloud's orgasm again - before he's cumming. The use of Cloud Flames on his cock spills over a little; the fluid from his balls multiples as he expels it, and he's startled to realise that Hibari's belly is swelling, and the pressure in his passage builds until his softening cock is expelled in a rush of semen from the older teen's gaping ass.

He leaves Kyoya naked in a pool of cum on the roof; he does initially try to help the older teen clean up, but as that gets him swatted at with a tonfa pulled from thin air, so he leaves Hibari to himself and returns to class, a smirk on his lips and a swing to his hips.


	4. Interlude

Tsuna eases the plug out of his ass - he refuses to remove it himself anymore; his Flames take care of any risk of that creating a mess, and his Sky's sweet delight at the knowledge he's wearing the plug for him is incredibly arousing - and admires the way it leaves him open, the warm breath of his Sky brushing across his internal walls making them shiver and twitch needly. 

He wallows in his Sky's attention, and the smaller teen lubricates him carefully, four fingers generously coating the inside of his ass, preparing him for the cock that's in his near future, and his Sky's breath continues to tickle; he wonders if he can talk his Sky into rimming him at some point. The thought has his own cock heavy and hot with blood, and he spreads his legs wider, begging to be filled.

"Not yet, Hayato," the warm breath brushes over his balls now, his hole neglected and trying to close up - not that it can, fully, after a week of being plugged, not without aid from his Flames at least. "Not until you promise to demonstrate to me all the tricks you've been using on the others this week." He whines, reluctant to wreck his Sky's ass the way he had Kyoya earlier, or treat him as roughly as he had Ryohei, but his Sky is insistent, fingers tugging at his balls. "I _know_ what you did to Kyoya, my own. I've also been taken by his normal partner; you won't hurt me, I promise."

His eyes widen; he'd imagined seeing that more than once over the past week. "I want to see that." Tsuna laughs at the eagerness in his voice; the feel of that laughter against his inner thigh makes him twitch. "No really. Watching my cock disappear into Kyoya's ass was -" he shivers appreciatively, " - I totally get why you like watching my ass take your cock, Jyuudaime." Tsuna just laughs harder, and then it stops and his Sky is sucking on his ball sack, rolling his balls gently on his tongue and he has to drop his head to his folded arms, gasping.

He released them; "Kyoya told me that you made his balls so large that they _hurt_ , Hayato; will you fill mine that full? I'd hope you'd let me empty them into you, though, rather than make me mess our bed." He can't do anything other than lay there, and wait for his Sky to take mercy on him. "And Ryohei was most put out at how you tied him up; not that I gave much credit to his protests - he was allowing Takeshi to grope him _shamelessly_ , and was reciprocating."

He wriggled, amused that Ryohei had managed to sort out his own head enough to indulge their Rain. "Hold yourself open for me, Hayato; I want to check that you're ready for me" He does, opening himself to his Sky's eyes, fingers hooked into either side of his hole, stretching himself wide, but rather than having the cock he wants stuck in him, there's another question. "So, will you fuck me, sweetheart?" He whines, but nods, desperate for the cock that's being withheld. He can feel the amusement at his neediness in his Sky's Flames and then the blunt head of the smaller teen's cock is resting against his held open hole. "Then I'd move your fingers, Hayato."

He does, and he's breeched; Tsuna's cock is bigger - at least than the neck of the plug, the part that kept his entrance stretched - which means that he still gets the full experience of the flared head of his Sky's cock forcing it's way inside, and he shivers appreciatively. (It doesn't hurt; that's the beauty of wearing the plug all the time, there's just the glorious stretch of going from a plug with two inch diameter neck to a three inch plus thick staff.) And the plug isn't as long, which means his walls grip the large head of Tsuna's cock when it comes to a rest, and he squeezes his internal muscles, feeling the way it makes his Sky's hips jerk, wedging it a little deeper into his body.

"Gonna take you now, Hayato, sweetheart." He does his best to relax, arms over his head, bracing against the head of the bed, and lets Tsuna take him. Tsuna does, long, deep, strong strokes, his Sky Flames whipping up his own, until all five dance beneath his skin, enhancing things. "Love you, my silly Storm. Not just because you take me so beautiful, but because you're _you_. And mine." His Sky is cruel; he backs off every time he starts to slide towards orgasm, and when he's finally allowed to complete the slide, he's ripped holes in the bedding and it's only the weight of his Sky's Flames that have prevented his Storm from disintegrating the bed.

His passage wrings down tightly around Tsuna, demanding it's preferred offering, and his Sky obliges, flopping down on top of him. "Adore you, Hayato." He squeezes around Tsuna's softening cock, trying to coax him back to being erect again. "But if we're fucking again this evening, you really are going to be the one penetrating. Do you want your plug back in, or another toy while you prepare me?"

"The plug is good, Jyuudaime." His Sky pulls out, slowly, carefully, and he tilts his hips to prevent any of Tsuna's cum spilling out. The glass plug, chilled down to room temperature again, goes back into his ass easily, and he allows his Sun Flames to tighten him back up around it until it's firmly held in place again, heavy against his prostate and the muscles surrounding the entrance to his back passage. He rolls over, and his cock starts to fill in response to the stimulation. He also absently burns his cum off the bedding with his Storm, reluctant to be the one that lay in the wetspot at _any_ point that evening. (He'd never make his Tsuna sleep in it.)


	5. Tsuna's Turn - Hayato/Tsuna

Tsuna putters around their shared room - he shares a room with his Sky! He still doesn't believe his luck - while he lays there, allowing his arousal to rise naturally, without forcing it. There's a whole host of things - most of which he recognises, one or two being more unfamiliar - that his Sky stacks within easy reach of the bed. "Hayato-kun, would you like me to give myself an enema before we start?" That makes his cock spring erect again, and he swallows at the idea. But that gives him another one; a use for his Storm Flames that should have been obvious given the way he'd been using them internally.

"Because you like the feeling, Jyuudaime, or to get clean?" He asks, curious. If it was the former, he'd have to think of another way to use Flames to help with that - perhaps Cloud Flames to increase the volume of fluid? But if it was the latter, then he could help with that. His Sky blushes adorably.

"Dino-nii uses them to help relax those he's taking, but I also like the feeling of being _clean_." His eyes widen briefly at the admission of one of the others his Sky played with, but he could work with that answer.

"Storm Flames, to clean. And can I stretch you from scratch, _please_ , Jyuudaime." He'll let his Sky demonstrate the volume he could take at another point, but the idea of getting to work his Sky open from a 'cold' start _really_ appealed right now. Tsuna nods, still blushing. He pulls a pillow from the head of the bed, and pats it. "Please, Jyuudaime?" His Sky obliges, tucking the pillow under his hips and spreading his legs.

"Good, Hayato-kun?" He swallows at the sight.

"Very. Tell me if it gets too much, Jyuu- _Tsuna_." His Sky beamed at him for the use of his name, and he had to lean in and kiss the smaller teen. Reaching over him, he snagged the lube, and slicked two fingers. "How long is it since you last took Dino-sama, Tsuna?"

"Three weeks. I've had Kyoya take me since then so ... ten days since I last took anyone, Hayato-kun. And don't worry, sweetheart. I'll say something if it hurts." He tries to take his Sky at his word, but he's very careful _anyway_ , starting with just the one finger that his Tsuna positively purred at the insertion of. Once he's sure about his Sky's comfort, he adds a touch of his Lightning Flames and is rewarded with a _very_ wriggly Sky, desperate to get his finger in deeper. "More, please, my own? I can take it, I promise."

He adds a second finger, and a bit more of the Lightning Flame and watches as his Tsuna actually fucks himself on his fingers. His Sky's neediness convinces him, and he adds the other two fingers in quick succession and is delighted by the way Tsuna continues to fuck himself on them, but he's enjoying building up to this slowly - he's teasing himself as much as he is his Sky, and he picks up a slim, glass dildo he's never had used on him with his off hand and slips it in place of his fingers. He brushes a hand coated in Sun Flames over Tsuna's back and is pleased when it makes him yelp at the involuntary contractions.

"That was the one part of the trick I used on Ryohei, Tsuna-kun. How does it feel?" He doesn't let his Sky answer, instead yanking a first, shallow orgasm from him. And forcing him back to erection again. It was getting easier to use his Sun Flame each time he did use it - he'd have to remember that, and continue to use it. He pulls the toy back out again, and drops it off the side of the bed, onto his dirty t-shirt, to clean later. "S'good." He's slightly concerned about the way Tsuna slurred the words, but when he leans down to check, he gets a thumbs up from his Sky. "More, _please_ , Hayato-kun!"

His lips round into a silent "oh", as he realises his Sky really had been being honest about enjoying what he had asked for. He taps a finger to his lips, and flooded his Sky's passage with a tightly controlled waved of Storm Flames, before dipping his head to rim his Tsuna. He has to pin Tsuna down - especially when he applies his Cloud Flames to his tongue, and fills his ass with a writhing, damp muscle. He gets another half-scream from his Sky - who snags a pillow to bite - when he curls and rolls his tongue experimentally. When he lifts his mouth from his Tsuna's ass, and shrinks his tongue back to it's normal size, "Tentacle kink, Tsu-kun?" There's an amused and slightly shamed noise from his Sky. That would be an _excellent_ reason to work on accessing his Mist Flames.

He snagged the lube again, and concentrated on infusing it with a combination of his Rain Flames and Lightning - to make it relaxing and tingly, and then pulled his Storm to just beneath the skin of his hand, to prevent the lubrication affecting him, too. He poured it, carefully into his Sky's hole and watched him squirm as it trickled in, and then pushed three fingers in - when the ring gave easily, he tucked the fourth finger and his thumb in and slowly, carefully, pushed in deeper. "What -" He rotated his hand gently and tucked fingers until he had formed a fist. He held it still, but his Sky pushed up - and back - until he was fucking himself on his arm, the ring sliding up and down his forearm. "- oh. Feels good, Hayato. Feels _really_ good."

Tsuna writhed shamelessly, and he was sorely tempted to just use his other hand to masturbate himself to completion, but Tsuna hadn't said _enough_ yet. And he did have more tricks to demonstrate to his Sky. But he was _definitely_ ready to stick his cock in Tsuna ... once he'd dragged another orgasm from him. He rolled his Sky's balls in his hand and coaxed them into refilling; not that he inflated them to the degree he had their Cloud's, but enough to make Tsuna squirm and twitch urgently around his fist and forearm. And then he 'flicked' them with a touch of Lightning and _thoroughly_ enjoyed the result. (Tsuna damned near crushed his hand and the delicate bones in his wrist - he could _feel_ them grind together. It was just as well he had Sun and Lightning Flames, or he might have found himself injured.)

He had to add more lubricant to successfully withdraw his hand; it left Tsuna's hole open and slick and _pretty_. All pink and stretched, and swollen, looking almost like he'd given his Sky a cunt, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight. "M'empty, Hayato-kun. Fill me back up, please, sweetheart?" The sound of his Tsuna _begging_ for him almost made him cum without even making contact with his Sky's body, but he willed himself not to cum, coating his cock in Rain Flames to try and buy himself enough endurance to make his Sky cum on it.

He trickled his Cloud Flames into his cock, making it grow large enough to occupy the hole he'd been fisting - he wanted to make his Tsuna _feel_ what he was doing, but his openness was too pretty to force to close up again. Not when he was contemplating how lovely his Sky's insides would look coated in his fluids. He bet that Dino and Kyoya liked the view, too.

" _Please_!" His Sky begged and pleaded and wriggled, and he obliged, guiding the head of his currently oversized cock into Tsuna's hole, popping the head through the ring of muscle with a little force - which made his Sky squirm in delight. "Need you to _use_ me, Hayato-kun. _Please_!" He smiled, and kissed the back of his Sky's neck - and then he applied a touch of Sun to Tsuna's guardian muscles to make it tighten around him; there was an audible tearing noise as his Sky bite the pillow rather than scream, and a hissed "What did you just _do_ , Hayato-kun? You feel even _bigger_ than Dino-nii!"

He didn't answer, instead starting to push the rest of the way in, delighting in the way silky walls clung to him as he worked himself in to the root, and blanketed Tsuna, before he even thought of murmuring his answer to the squirming teen he now had pinned beneath him. "A little Sun in the right place is a wonderful thing, Tsuna, dearheart." He rolled the two of themselves over onto their side, and placed one hand on his Sky's belly, feeling the way the size of the cock he was using on him made it distend; it'd be even more swollen when he was done, but for now he concentrated on taking control of the muscles of the passage around his cock again. "Tell me when you're ready to come, Tsu-kun."

He peppered kisses along the back of his Sky's neck and enjoyed the way he was curled around the smaller teen; Tsuna wriggled and writhed and begged on his cock, but didn't say 'when' so he kept it up, holding him in place. It was only his earlier use of Rain Flames that had stopped him cumming already - he _really_ wanted to watch Tsuna do this on Kyoya and Dino's cocks at some point; possibly with one at each end.

"Want you to fill me, plug me, and suck me off, _please_ , Hayato!" He can't help but fulfil his Sky's request; not when it was delivered so prettily. He reached over and snagged a thin plug; something he could enlarge easily enough, and then rolled his Tsuna back beneath him and rutted into him for half dozen strokes.

"Remember asking me if I wanted you to take an enema, dearheart? I'd rather do _this_." His balls hurt from the effect of the Flames used on them, but the way he came, endlessly, with so much fluid that he had to pull Tsuna up onto his knees to give him space for the belly it produced; it also made his toes curl with the force of it, and his vision grey, and he was reluctant to pull out, but he did, shrinking himself back to his normal size and fitting the plug in his place - forcing Tsuna's ass to tighten to hold it in place.

When he rolled his Sky back over, to get at his cock and fulfil his request, he realised he'd done something _very_ right with how blown the other teen's pupils were and the way he was oozing pre-cum. There were also those pretty little nipples he hadn't touched; he reached up and rolled them thoughtfully between fingers covered in Sun and Lightning and Cloud, and watching as his Tsuna wriggled appreciatively at the sensation, but he had wanted to deep-throat his Sky - had been practising on the others, and he had figured out the combination of Flame effects to use - and he could explore what he'd just done to the pretty little nubs _later_.

He succeeds; the practise had been worth it; Rain to numb his gag reflex, Cloud to expand the space available a little, and Cloud to propagate the oxygen in his blood - and Storm to remove the carbon dioxide - and he could get his nose all the way down to Tsuna's root. After managing _that_ it only took two or three swallows and he was swelling himself at the volume of cum his Sky was producing - the two of them would make a matched set for the rest of the night while their bodies worked on absorbing it - his cock twitched in interest at that, but he told it _no_ , sternly. They both needed sleep - and he was looking forward to any consequences for his actions of the previous week.

He coaxes his dazed and out of it Sky under the covers; Disintegrates the mess, and shoves all the toys back into the drawer, lest Reborn decide to wake them both up and then snuggles back up to Tsuna. It took extra squirming to find a comfortable position to sleep with two bellies to account for, but he succeeded, and was rewarded with a quiet "love you, my own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I _really_ need to write the Pervert's Guide to Fucking Under the Dying Will Flame, apparently. Coming up with all the possibilities in this story was _fun_!


End file.
